NAFSUH
by Noonayaa
Summary: "UNDANG-UNDANG DASAR MENGAPA AKU MENCINTAIMU. PEMBUKAAN BAHWA SESUNGGUHNYA JATUH CINTA KEPADAMU ADALAH HAL YANG TAK TERHINDAR, DAN SEBAB ITU KESEDIHAN DIDALAM DIRIMU HARUS DIHAPUSKAN, KARENA TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN TIAP-TIAP KEMANISAN DALAM TINGKAHMU YANG SEMAKIN MEMBUATKU TERGILA-GILA"-Levi. / a fail humor fanfic / GS for all uke / Levi x Eren / SNK ! UPDATED FOR CHAP 2!
1. A w a  l

_Sepatah dua patah informasi untuk kalian para pembaca :_

 _Pair : Levi X Eren and other couple_

 _Genderswitch for all uke_

 **Ch. 1 : A W A L**

"CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EREEEEN DICARIIN BANG LEVI TUH!"

"PIWIIIIITT MANIS BANGET SIH DEEE, SINI ABANG HALALIN!"

"EH LEV, EREN BUAT GUE AJE YE? MANIS BANGET ANJIR!"

"DE, NOMER WA NYA DONG DEEE MANISSS~"

 ** _Fuck-_**

Setan, cepetan minnn gue pengen kaburr anjir Eren risih sumpah." Aseli. Gimana gak risih? Sekarang dia lagi digodain dan di piwit in sama kaka tingkat di kantin. Dan parahnya itu gerombolannya si levi.

Armin udah nyuruh mamang batagornya cepet buat bungkus batagor nya tapi abangnya malah asik nyepik in dia.

"Sabar bangke. Gue juga ga tahan disini anjiir" Armin ikutan risih ketika mamang batagor mulai menanyakan nomer wa nya dia.

"De, kok manis banget sih.. nomer wa nya boleh lah ya?" ditanyain lagi sama mamang batagor dan armin makin kesel. Demi apapun, pelis deh armin kagak bakal gelem sama mamang-mamang batagor. Cintanya dia Cuma buat kakanda Erwin seorang geeeh. Uhuuk.

"hape saya nokia tulalit cengpo mang, kaga punya wa!" Armin buru-buru ngambil sekresek batagor pesenan nya dan melempar uang 20 rebuan.

"yuk ah, anjir malu gue." Eren narik tangan armin biar cepet jalannya. Sianjir Eren kudu nangis iki mah, gerombolannya levi pindah ke meja deket gerbang keluar kantin. Kan bangkeeee.

Eren lirik-lirik sedikit, kok ga ada si levi kan ya dia heran./CIEEE NYARIIN LEVI/ Tumben amat si levi kaga nge piwit in gue. Begitulah pikirnya.

Armin jalan duluan dan Eren keinggalan dibelakangnya. Eren jalan tapi sambil ngelamun sampai...

 ** _'BRUUKKK'_**

Eren nabrak seseorang dan sekarang dia ketindihan orang tersebut.

"BANGS-" baru aja kata-kata mutiara ingin meluncur dari bibir indah eren tapi keburu gajadi saat melihat sosok tampan yang sekarang lagi nindih badan semoknya/?. Yang nabrak barusan ternyata tidak lain adalah seorang kang mas banyunegara levi diningrat titisan tutur tinular /eh?.

Dan gak usah dipertanyakan lagi gimana reaksi seantero pengunjung kantin yang menyaksikan adegan hot tindih-tindihan tersebut. Posisinya saat ini dengan levi sungguh menggugah selera/? permisaaaahh, sungguh jebreeeet/? sekaliii

Eren yang tergeletak dilantai kantin dengan pasrahnya dan diatasnya ada sosok levi yang ga sengaja menindihnya. Rok pendek eren sedikit kesibak dan boobs eren yang montok itu menempel pada dada bidang levi. Okay, Pihak yang diuntungkan disini jelas Levi - bisa dipastikan sehabis ini levi bakal lari ke toilet untuk menenangkan sesuatu miliknya dibawah sana yang terbangun/ Ya Allah, gue mimisan ngetik ini/

Sebelum insiden cie-cie an yang gak kalah banter dari suporter bola dimandala krida terjadi levi menyeringai kecil dan ngebisikin sesuatu ke kuping eren.

 **"ternyata gede juga ya? Enak."**

 ** _'BANGSAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT'_** Eren syok saudaraaah, gembiraloka eren sudah ingin jebol dari awal masuk kantin dan ini puncaknya namun apadayaaa pemirsaaaa eren tidak berkutik dan hanya bisa membatin dalam hati.

 **CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!**

 ** _Owh, fuck-_**

 **To Be Continued**

 _Hellaaaaa mimisan anjir ngetik ini haha._ _Mind To Review? FYI Akan ada adegan-adegan lebih hot untuk chapter selanjutnya kkkk~_ _Sangkyuuuu~_


	2. Chapter 2 : Kesialan Abadi

_Sepatah dua patah informasi untuk kalian para pembaca :_

 _Pair : Levi X Eren, Erwin X Armin and other couple_

 _Genderswitch for all uke_

 _DISCLAIMER : karakter bukan milik saya, saya hanya menyalurkan imajinasi yang maliar didalam otak saya selama ini :")_

 _Fanfic less humor yang dibuat untuk menghibur(?) diri author dan pembaca sekalian-_

* * *

Chapter 2: Kesialan Abadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eren mengo. Dagunya udah jatoh kelantai trotoar. Demi sempak titan(?) pengen banget dia ngebunuh si levi levi itu. Dedemit banget. Dada nya tadi sudah ternoda dengan kegencet dada bidang nya si levi. Pengen rasanya si eren bershower ria dan menangis dipojokan kamar mandi nanti pas udah sampe rumah.

Sekarang udah jam pulang sekolah, dan eren mengo sendirian di pinggir jalan nungguin Erwin Yeager , abang nya untuk jemput dia. Tadi pagi abangnya bilang bakal jemput eren sekalian dia pengen jajan cimol langganan di depan gerbang sekolah nya eren. Btw cimol langganan didepan sekolah nya eren ini enak banget dan tiada duanya~

"Duh sinting banget mana sih bang Erwin lama bat gelaaaa!" Eren akhirnya sadar dari mengo nya dan menyingkirkan kejadian tadi pas dikantin dengan misuh-misuhin kenapa abangnya belom dateng juga.

Tadi si Armin udah pulang duluan soalnya bilang mau bantuin mamanya belanja ke supermarket buat kebutuhan rumah tangga jadinya eren sendirian didepan gerbang sekolah kayak gadis ilang lagi nungguin dijemput ajhussi-ajhussi.

"BANG, GELA SIH DIMANA IHH?!" Eren ngangkat telpon dari abangnya.

"DEEEEEE MAAPIN ABANG ADA MAKUL DADAKAN INIHHH! LU NAEK ANGKOT AJE SONO!"

Anjir nih pirang ngondek satu.

"MUKE GILE LU PIRANG NGONDEK ! ANGKOT MANA ADA JAM SEGINI?!"

"OIYE TITIP CIMOL 20 REBU YA DE NTI ABANG GANTI UANGNYA- TIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! NJIR WOY LU KALO JALAN PAKE MATA DONG MAS! WOY BABI LU MOTOR GUE ANJIR PEOK PLAT GUE BANGSAAAT!"

Eren njauhin hp dari telinga nya. Anjir abangnya ngapain sih? Tawuran apa ngapa brisik banget. Kalo diliat dari abang ya teriak-teriak barusan, abangnya itu lagi otewe kampus terus ditengah jalan dia ketabrak dan platnya sekarang peok dan dia marah-marah sama si pelaku yang nabrak. Gak lama kemudian eren matiin telpon dari abangnya itu. Dasar pirang ngondek si erwin. Punya abang atu ga bener amat idupnya.

"ANJIR TERUS GUE HARUS JALAN DIBAWAH TERIK PANAS MATAHARI YANG BEGITU MENCUAT INI GITUH?! ADINDAH TUH GAKUAAAT!" Eren berteriak dengan putus asa seraya kepala mendongak keatas ala iklan teh botol nu green tea/ emang iklan nya gitu apa? -_-

"Bareng gue aja sok ayo" sebuah suara ngebass ganteng menginterupsi syuting(?) iklan teh botol nya eren. Eren noleh kebelakang mencari pemilik suara ngebass ganteng itu/eaaaaeaaa

"Levi?"

Levi ngedeketin eren dan masangin helm, ga nunggu persetujuan dari eren dulu yang udah melotot setengah mati pengen nampol tu bocah.

"BANGKE! OGAH GUE-"

"Perlu gue cium dulu apa baru bisa diem?" Levi nyimpen tangannya didada plus naikin sebelah alisnya, nantangi eren maksudnya.

BLUSHHHHHH!

Muka eren merah kayak tomat busuk. Telinga nya merah udah ampir berdarah denger perkataan nya levi.

"NAJESSSSS! OGAH!" Eren ngelepas helm yang dipasangin levi tadi dan beburu ngebaikin ke sipemilik helm. Levi ngernyit heran ke eren. Ni anak gadis satu susah bener digombalin -0-

"G-gue naik angkot!"

"Yakin lu? Angkot jam segini mana ada yang lewat?" Levi nyeringai ganteng. Ganteng banget sampe-sampe bikin eren deg-deg an.

Oiya juga, ini udah jam 4 an sore dan angkot udah ga ada yang lewat sekolah mereka. Shit!

"Err… Gue jalan aja, makasih tawaran nya." Eren masang wajah datar dan buru-buru jalan cepet ngejauhin levi.

HILIH, GREGET!

Levi tu gemes sama eren.

Tes

Tes tes

Tes tes tes

ZRAAAAAAAAAAASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Awalnya air dari langit jatuh satu persatu tapi lama lama keryokan dan sekarang ujan deres banget. Levi ngelepas jaket almet nya dan ngejer eren.

"ANJIR HARI INI KENAPA SIH SIAL AMAT GUEE!"

'puk'

Eren kaget banget. Levi mayungin (?) dia pake jaket almetnya dan ngajak eren buat neduh di pos satpam.

"M-makasih"

Levi senyum miring pas liat bajunya dan sekujurnya basah semua gegeara tadi nolongin si eren biar ga keujanan.

DEG DEG DEG

Eren deg-degan liat senyum miring nya levi. GANTENG BANGET YA ALLAH! Mana rambut nya levi kebasahan dan badannya levi oh god. SUCK! Sexy banget sis T-T . Kemeja putih levi yang sekarang basah kuyub itu jadi terawang loh! Abs nya levi yang kotak-kotak macam sariroti sobek 15 rebuan di indomart itu bikin eren nelen ludah, NELEN LUDAH! NELEN LUDAH! BUKAN NELEN PAKU! /jir kalem napa ya.

"napa? Gue ganteng banget apa sampe bikin lo bengong?" Levi ngikik dalem hati liatin Eren yang ga berkedip ngeliat dia sekarang.

Eren nggelengin kepala nya kuat.

"G-GAK! ADA LALET TADI DIMUKA LU!" Eren ngelak.

"Hah? Mana lalet nya?" Levi ndeketin eren, mojokin eren dan mepetin badannya eren sampe mentok ke dinding. Dia majuin kepalanya ngedeketin wajahnya eren.

'gulp'

Eren nelen ludah kasar. Lagi-lagi dada bidang nya levi nempel di dada montok nya. Eren mejem pas wajahnya levi makin deket diwajahnya, mana tuh bibir udah ampir mau nempel. Shit, shit,shit! Lev bangsat! Levi kampret! Levi sialan! Levi ganteng! /eh?/ mamaaaah tolongin ereeeen! SHADDAAP EREN, mama lu ga bakal denger!

"Ga ada tuh!" Levi mundur kebelakang pas eren mejamin mata nya. Dia ngakak dalem hati. Sumpah ni gadis montok satu salting mulu tiap dia deketin dan itu bikin levi gemes sendiri sama eren.

"heh?" Eren ngebuka matanya trus natep levi bingung.

"Apanya yang ga ada?" lanjut eren.

"Kata lu tadi ada lalet? Gue ngaca dimata lu tadi ga ada apa-apa."

Simpang lima ala semarang muncul di jidat eren. Jadi. Tadi. Lo ngedektin gue. Nempelin dada bidang lo kedada montok gue. Cuma buat ngaca dimata indah gue?

Dedemit banget.

"dikata kaca salon apa mata gue kampret -_-"

"Haha. Engga. Habisnya mata lu sih bersinar-sinar kayak lampu pilips dimata gue, teraaang banget wkwk"

Anying. Lampu pilips.

"haha ga lucu -_-"

Dari kejauhan ada sosok yang lari ditengah hujan yang deres nya naudzubillah dari seberang jalan dan itu ngebuat eren merinding asli.

"lev..lev..i-itu apaan?"Eren najemin penglihatan nya dan ga sadar dia narik-narik lengan kemeja levi. Levi ngernyit bingung. Emang ada apaan? batinnya.

"Mana?"

"i-itu yang lari kenceng kearah kita!" Eren nunjuk bayangan item yang makin kenceng larinya. Eren bingung sebenernya. Itu kayak manusia tapi gajelas juga bentuknya soalnya keujanan deres banget dan dipenglihatannya ngeblur gitu jadinya.

"Ya kalik dedemit sore-sore gini? Mana ada?!" Levi ikutan merinding pas dia juga bisa liat bayangan item itu semakin ndeket kearah mereka ditengah hujan.

'Grep!'

Eren ngerangkul lengen levi takut. Asli demi apapun dia ngeri juga kalo beneran liat dedemit sore-sore begini. Eren paling gabisa kalo udah mistis-mistis begini sih paraah.

"bentar… ren.. kok bayangan item nya ilang ya?" Levi ikutan rada panic pas bayangan tem ituudah ga ada dipenglihatannya. Dia ngucek-ngucek matanya lagi buat amstiin apa yang dia liat tadi itu gabener.

"Anjir lu mah seriusan dulu napaah!"

"fuck yakalik beneran dedemit masa?"

"HILIHHH SERIUS!"

Levi diem.

Eren diem.

ZRAAAASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Cuma ada suara hujan doang yang deres dan suara hati author yang merana ngeliatin tu dua mahluk idup diem doang. Oiya dan ada suara ngos-ngosan dari belakang mereka berdua. Mereka merinding asli. Di pos satpam ini sih fix kan Cuma ada eren sama levi doang. Mereka nafas biasa aja masih lewat idung pake paru-paru ga pake pankreas(?) trus itu siapa yang ngos-ngosan?

"Misi…Dek Eren bukan ya?"

"ANJIR JURIGGGGGGGGGG!" Eren tereak kaget.

Levi istighfar. Ini calon istri/ecieee/ persis toa masjid dideket rumahnya. Berisiknya naudzubillah.

"kampret gue bukan jurig ^-^, ganteng gini dikata jurig" manusia ganteng yang dikata jurig sama eren rada gedeg.

"amasa?"

"Cius!"

"ciusan?!"

"he'em! Ciusan!"

Fagh.

Levi jengah ngeliatin percakapan orang yang ga dikenalnya dengan eren.

"AH NGAPAIN SIH!" Levi tereak.

Acieee cemburuuuu pikitiwwwww/bekep author.

"hush lev jangan tereak-tereak, udah mo maghrib "bangke si eren, daritadi yang ributnya sebelas-duabelas sama kayak toa mesjid siapa coba.

"maaf mas, tadi kok tau nama saya?" eren mencoba mengembalikan situasi dan mas-mas ganteng itu langsung berekspresi inget tujuannya kemari, dia berasa dapet pencerahan lampu bohlam pilips 5000 watt.

"OIYA! kenalin, Jean sobat karibnya abang lu si Erwin pirang ngondek. Tadi abang lu nyuruh gue njemput lu soalnya dia ada makul dadakan dan hari ini kelas kita beda. Kelas gue udah selesai tadipagi, jadilah gue ngejemput lu gegara abanglu mohon-mohon ke gue katanya disuruh nyelamatin gadis sematawayang papa mama nya ^-^"

Eren mangut-mangut ngerti.

"Tapi ini ujan deres parah"

"Gue bawa mobil kok!" Jean nunjuk mobilnya diseberang jalan.

"Anjir, ngapa ga lubawa kemari sekalian? Daripada lu lari-lari mirip dedemit mana keujanan pula-_-"

"oiya juga ya? Abisnya sih gue tadi lagi beli cimol diseberang terus gasengaja liat ada lu ngiup di pos satpam jadi tanpa babibu gue langsung lari aja sih, ga kepikiran lagi sama mobil gue " Jean nepok jidatnya, ngerasa bego banget pas nyadar.

Eren sama levi sweatdrop parah. Ni orang ganteng tapi begonya kaga ketulungan.

"Yodah yuk pulang sama gue ren, abang lu udah kawatir banget sih daritadi WA gue mulu" Jean narik tangan eren tapi eren berenti dan ngelirik levi .

"Ujan masih deres kampret, lu mau biarin eren keujanan pas nyebrang kesana?" Levi narik tangan eren satunya jadinya eren agak ketarik mundur gitu.

Jean natep mata levi tajem. Setajem pisau dapur nya chef juna diacara masak yang sering di tonton emaknya pas dirumah.

Alis eren bertaut jengkel. Sekarang dia ngerasa jadi tali tambang yang ditarik-tarik pas lomba 17 agustusan di lapangan.

Jean ngelepas jaket parasut consina miliknya - / anjir kenapa sebut merek terus dah gue, maaf gak endorsee pemirsaaaa/ - dan buru-buru narik eren kerangkulannya biar bisa dipayungin (?) pake jaket nya itu.

"Beres kan? Yuk eren." Eren gabisa nolak jean soalnya dia gaenak masa iya nolak temen abangnya yang udah susah payah kemari cuma buat jemput dia ampe keujanan kuyub gini.

"Emm, Lev sorry gue cabut duluan ya.."

Levi diem. Dia cuma bisa ngeliatin punggung eren dan jean makin jauh dari penglihatannya. Hatinya panasssssss, sepanaas otot yang sehabis dikasih salep geligaaaa, sepanassss lu nemplokin pipi lu kepenggorengan, sepanassssss goyangan semalam bobo dimana nya lucintaa lunaa /eh? Lupakan yang terakhir. Intinya levi butuh yang adem-adem sekarang. Hatinya butuh di sor(?) banyu lasegar cap kaki tiga dan adem sari melihat sang kecengan digaet manusia yang cengirannya mirip kuda :')

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ERWIN YEAGER HAMENGKU COKROWANGSA! SINI KAMU!"

Erwin gelagapan. Anying. Dosennya killer banget.

Pak aji lagi bete dan ga mood ngajar si kayaknya. Buktinya dia langsung kena bentak pas baru aja masuk. Hmm.. sebenernya Erwin telat parah sih, udah setengah jam an baru masuk kelas -_-

"I-iya pakk! Maaf pak, kulo ngapunten nggeh. Tadi dijalan saya hampir kelindes mobil eek mbek pak" Erwin ngacir jalan kedepan dan segera sungkem sama pak Aji.

Pak aji ngebenerin letak kacamatanya dan ngeliat Erwin yang udah kaga kebentuk lagi mukanya.

"BODO AMAT MAU KAMU KELINDES MOBIL EE EMBEK, EE SAPI, EE ONTA, EE TIRANOSAURUS, SAYA GAPEDULI! KAMU TETEP TELAT SETENGAH JAM KE KELAS SAYA! SETENGAH JAM LOH!" hujan local terjadi diwajah mulus Erwin. Erwin mejamin mata nya merasakan hujan local yang tiada duanya dengan hujan deres diluar sana.

'dasar ee tyrex si pak aji' batin Erwin.

"L-lantas bagaimana pak? Saya harus gimana?" Erwin ciut.

"Yaudah kamu duduk sana, boleh ikut makul saya hari ini tapi NO ABSEN buat kamu." Pak aji balikin badan dan ngelanjutin nulis dipapan tulis dengan santainya.

JLEGEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! JLEGEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! JLEGEEERRRRR!

Petir menyambar-nyambar diluar ruangan dan dihatinya Erwin. Erwin shocking soda banget.

NO ABSEN.

NO ABSEN.

NO ABSEN.

Yang artinya, Erwin Yeager Hamengku Cokrowangsa hari ini dinyatakan tidak diperbolehkan untuk tanda tangan presensi kehadiran yang efeknya akan mengurangi nilai kehadiran dan berimbas pada nilai akhir semesteran nya. What the hell with pak aji si berang-berang cosmos palak plontos / lumayan lo bokkk nilai kehadiran bisa lah mbantu dikit-dikit biar nlai lu ga anjlok banget pas ipk keluar -0-

'ANYING TAU GINI GUE GOSAH BERANGKAT, MENDING JEMPUT ADE GUE PLUS JAJAN CIMOL!'

Erwin akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di meja paling belakang. Moodnya udah ancur banget. Dasar berang-berang amerika palak plontos si pak aji. Udah minta makul dadakan, tadi pas buru-buru mandi dia pake acara kemasukan sampo segala matanya, pas diperjalanan motornya hampir kelindes mobil ee embek dan platnya berujung peok ketabrak bagian belakang mobil ee embeknya / untung dia ga kenaan ee embek nya sih / trus pas ampe kampus dia dikejer-kejer dulu sama fans nya yang dikoridor, dan sekarang? Ga boleh absen! SHIT MENN!

JLEGEEERRRRRR! JLEGEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR! JLEGEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

WHAT THE HELL WITH THIS JLEGAR JLEGAR THINGS SIH SAKJANE?!

Suara petir nyamber-nyamber ga ada ampunnya dan bikin sekelas pada ketakutan. Erwin jadi keinget adenya yang masih disekolah.

"anjir si eren masi idup apa kaga ini dia kan takut bat sama petir" Erwin yang H2C (harap-harap cemas) segera ngeraih ponselnya buat nge wa temennya si jean buat jemput eren.

Dia keinget aja sih jean kan free kalo sorean begini dan biasanya juga nganggur aja gitu dirumah paling gegulingan gajelas doang dikasur tu orang. Daripada begituan kan mending nolong temnnya lebih berfaedah gitu idupnya kan?

Pak aji keganggu banget dengan suara petir yang ga ada ampunnya, soalnya dia jadi gabisa ngomong buat jelasin materi. Dia kesel sendiri dan nutup buku gede yang ada ditangannya dan ngangkat telepon dari seberang sana. Gak lama kemudian pak aji matiin telpeon sambil ngangguk-ngangguk paham.

"MAAF CUKUP SAMPAI DISINI UNTUK HARI INI, NANTI MATERI AKAN SAYA SHARE MELALUI EMAIL DAN JANGAN LUPA MINGGU DEPAN UTS! SEKIAN TERIMA KASIH!" Pak aji buru-buru beresin bukunya dan keluar ruangan.

Hening satu kelas. Entah harus gembira sedih marah kecewa atau gimana mereka gatau harus ngeluarin ekspresi apa. lebih pengen nyumpel mulutnya pak aji pake swallow sih mereka orang tuh.

Erwin yang notabene baru aja nempelin pantat seksinya itu ga ada 10 menit rasanya nyesel banget dateng ke kampus hari ini.

"DASAR BERUQ PLONTOS!" teriaknya.

DAFAQ! Erwin nendang kursi dan keluar kelas penuh emosi. Mengapa dia begitu sial hari ini? Apakah brian luck telah mengutuk dirinya? Entahlah hanya Erwin, brian luck dan Tuhan yang tahu akan semua ini.

Alih-alih ngamuk gajelas dan ngabisin energinya, Erwin nungguin ujan biar makin reda. Udah 1 jam an parah sih dia nunggu di loby dan sekarang Alhamdulillah ujannya mereda tinggal gerimis kecil-kecil aja. Erwin mutusin buat segera keparkiran dan pulang kerumah sebelum telepon mamanya masuk dan merusak moodnya lagi.

 _ **Mentri Keuangan is calling you.**_

"DEEEEEEEE, MAMA PAPA DINASSS. JANGAN LUPA MAMPIR SUPERMARKET YA NTAR BELIIN EREN SAYURAN BIAR MASAK AJA DIRUMAH NTAR. MAMA GA MASAK SOALNYA DEEEEE. " mamanya tereak kenceng banget dan itu bikin polusi suara yang mengakibatkan suara nging nging ditelinga erwin

"Subhanallah mamah, Erwin pengen ngunyah ban motor aja rasanya :') "

"Oh? Gituuuu? Waaah anak mamah hebaaat! Paaah anak kita debus amaat sekarang tidak doyan nasiii, doyannya ban motor ^-^"

"-_- I'm kiddin mom. Iya iya nti Erwin mampir supermarket."Erwin muter bolamatanya males.

"YODAH BAE BAEEE YA DEEE DIRUMAHHH! JAGAIN EREEEN! MUAAAAH LAFYUUUU!"

'PIP!'

Dan telepon dari mamanya mati seketika.

"duh ke THT dulu kaga ye? Gendang telinga gue jebol apa koleksi (?) kopok gue pada terbang kesaturnus semua ye tadi?" Erwin ngurek-ngurek telinganya dengan jari telunjuknya/ ASLI NI PIRANG NGONDEK JOROK AMAT DAH

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'ANYING! TINGGI BANGET SIH RAK NYA KAMPRET!' tereak armin dalem hati.

Demi pak kepsek Pixie jadian sama syahrini, KENAPA RAK DI SUPERMARKET INI TINGGI SANGAAAT?!

Apa sih salahnya armin? Dia Cuma pingin ngambil sekotak sereal cococrunch favoritnya tapi kenapa letakya itu diatas banget diujung, dirak paling tinggi? Apa perlu dia bawa egrang punya eyangnya kemari? -_- ini mana mas –mas pegawainya pada sok sibuk semua lagi anjir. Daritadi armin minta tolong mas-masnya Cuma bergumam "iya nanti ya mba sebentar saya ada kerjaan lain dulu" KAN BIKES BANGETTT!

Armin putus asa banget, dia ngejogrog kayak orang bego didepan rak sereal sambil diliatin anak-anak kecil yang lewat bareng ibu-ibunya. Oiya ngomongin ibu, mama nya kemana ya? Kok dia galiat mamanya daritadi sih.

"DISKONNNN 80% AYOOO BUK SILAHKAN DIBORONG DASTER NYA BUKKKK INI DISKON 80% ! TERBATASSSS HANYA SAMPAI HARI INI SAJAAAAA, BESOK SUDAH TIDAK ADA LAGIIIII! PASTIKAN DASTER NYAMAN INI MENJADI MILIK ANDAAAAA!"

Armin masang wajah ngeri negliat lautan ibu-ibu dan mba-mba yang lagi perang di diskon gede gedean itu. Anjir sih. Lebih ngeri kalo ternyata beneran mamanya ada dilautan manusia yang lagi perang diskon itu. Haha. Ngeri. Dan….

"HEH DASAR CENTIL SAYA DULUAN YANG AMBIL !DASTER INI DULUAN DASAR JURIG SIAH KAMU TEH IHHH! ANJIR RAMBUTT SAYAAAAAHHH JANGAN DIJAMBAK ATUH NENG!"

SHIT! ITU MAMANYA LAGI REBUTAN DASTER SAMA MBA MBA LAINNYA. TIDAK MAMAAAAAA, MENGAPA ENGKAU BEGITUUUUU T_T

Armin mengo aseli. Mamanya jambak-jambakan sama mba-mba lainnya demi memperebutkan daster dengan diskon 80 %

Ini yang paling ditakutin armin kalo lagi belanja bulanan. Jiwa preman mamanya bakal keluar kalo liat diskon gede gedean. And it's happening now gaes.

"IH DASAR IBU IBU GAMAU NGALAH SAMA YANG LEBIH MUDA! ORAG SAYA YANG LIAT DULUAN JUGA IHHH!" sewot mba-mbanya ngebaes teriakan mamanya armin.

"EH NENG APA KAMU TEH BILANG APA TADI? DASAR SAMA YANG LEBIH TUA GA ADA HORMAT-HORMATNYA SAMA SEKALI! DASTER SAYA TEH DIRUMAH UDAH BOLONG-BOLONG TAU! AA BODO AMAT POKOKNYA DASTER INI PUNYA SAYAAA!" the power of emak-emak ye. Daster berhasil direbut mamanya armin dan beliau langsung ngacir kekasir buat melakaukan transaksi ^-^'

Armin bergumam 'saya gakenal, saya gakenal, saya gakenal sumpahhhhhh saya gaekanaaal'

DASAR DORAKA LO JADI ANAK MIN!

Armin nepok pipi kanan kirinya dan akhirnya bangkit lagi buat ngambil sereal favoritnya. Sereal favoritnya itu ada gambar Sandy nya lagi senyum lebar dengan mulut terbuka sambil nyendok sesuap sereal gitu – ada gambar tupai maksudnya njer- WES SEMANGAAAAT! AIYAAAAAAAAK!

Armin loncat loncat. Rok pendeknya itu agak keangkat-angkat pas dia loncat-loncat-untung pake celana pendek juga sih didalem nya dia.

'Grapp!'

"Nih…"

Armin mengo. Dia bengong.

"Halo?! Armin cantika dwi leksmana lu masih idup kan?"

Armin muter badannya dan natep sosok ganteng dengan ketinggian diatas wajar, dan rambut pirang yang ulala kebasahan habis kehujanan/oh it's so damn sexy bung/ dan wajah familiar diotaknya itu yang selalu ber cring cring cring dikala armin menatapnya /oke maksudnya bersinar-sinar gitu loh gaes. Wth with this cring cring cring things :v

"B-bang Erwin?!" Armin ngeblush ria pas Erwin nyubit pipinya.

"Hehe iye ini gue, masa iye adipati dolken "

"D-dih adipati dolken dari hongkong noh! Btw, m-makasihh" Armin nyembunyiin wajahnya yang udah merah banget.

Erwin ketawa ganteng.

'Uh gantengnya ya rabb, acuu tida cuatt' batin armin.

"ngapain bang kemari? Tumben amat?" Armin mengganti topik obrolan dan keliatan Erwin yang langsung nampilin wajah capeknya.

"Iya nih gue disuruh belanja sayur sama mama soalnya mama papa dinas keluar kota dan mama ga masak gitu. Tadi sih katanya si eren bakal masak, karena gue kebetulan pulang dari kampus gue mampir aja gitu ke supermarket sekalian soalnya kan ngelewatin juga"

Pft.

Erwin Yeager Hamengku Cokrowangsa, si pirang ngondek yang terkenal jaimnya naudzubillah. Now. Belanja sayur. Pfttttt.

Armin mo ngakak tapi takut dosa ih.

"Eren yang masak bang?"

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Empat detik.

Lima detik.

"BLEGUK SIAH BENTAR! EREN MANA BISA MASAK?! ARGH KAMPRETTTTTTT KENAPAH GUE BARU INGET! T_T TERAKHIR MAKE DAPUR DIA MLEDAKIN MEJIKOM ANJIR" Erwin gegulingan dilantai dan itu bikin armin ngakak.

"wkwkwkwkwk, mau gue bantuin ga?"tawar armin.

Berasa dapet pencerahan lampu petromax Erwin ngangguk antusias.

"Cius?"

"ciusannn"

"miapaaah"

"-_- anjir bang lu alay sumpah"

"Hehe yodah sok ayo belanja atuh neng biar ga kelamaan " Erwin narik tangan armin dan BLUSHHHH! Muka armin merah kayak mo berdarah sodaraaaaaah!

Akhirnya mereka berinisiatif mengambil keranjang dorong biar enakan gitu. Mereka berdua menuju ketempat sayuran dan dua manusia itu mengo bingung didepan rak sayuran.

"Bang maunya makan apa?" Armin nunduk buat milih-milih sayuran terus natap Erwin yang kebingungan.

"Hmm.. apa aja atuh neng yang penting enak aa serahin ke yang lebih jago masaknya hehe"

BLUSH!

Mampussssss paraahhh armin lagi-lagi ngeblush sampe berdarah. Armin tidaaaa cuaaaat mamaaaa, atidaaaaaak

"Err.. y-yodaaah terserah gue ya bang" Armin segera milihin sayuran yang seger-seger dna naro dikeranjang belanjaan. Erwin buntutin tu anak gadis semok dengan senang hati. Dia seneng sih ngikutin armin belanja. Abisnya ni anak lucu banget pas milih milih sayuran. Kadang gerutu sendiri ngomentarin sayurannya yang udah ga fresh dan sebagainya.

"NAH SELESEEE! Ini bayar dulu sana belanjaan nye" Armin pegel bok, dia milihin sayuran sama daging ayam yang seger dan itu lamaaa soalnya rame juga tadi.

"Iya neng, yaudah gue bayar dulu ya. Lu mau apa gitu ga bar seklian gue bayarin" tawar Erwin.

"E-eh gak bang gosahh! Udah kok tadi gue kesini sama mama gue nti biar mama aja yang bayarin"

Wait.

Bentar.

Tungguuu sebentarrrr.

Btw mama nya armin kemana lagi ya? Kok kaga kliatan batang idungnya?

"anjir mama gue dimana ya?" armin nepok jidatnya baru sadar kehilangan .

"errr… i-itu mama lu bukan ? yang lagi jambak-jambakan?" Erwin nunjuk sekumpulan lautan ibu-ibu yang lagi jambak-jambakan memperebutkan korset pelangsing yang didiskon 90%.

"ASTAJIM MAMAAAAAAAAA ISTGHFARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"LEVII! MAKANNN DEEEEEEEEEE!" suara mamanya levi menusuk kesegela penjuru ruangan. Levi yang lagi mengo dikamar kaget sendiri jadinya.

"IYA MAAAA NTARR ANNNN! ADE LAGI BELAJAR!"

Dusta.

Levi lagi ga belajar sih.

Err.. dia sih lagi stalking akun ig, ig story, wa story, path, , status bbm, path, we chat, gmail nya eren. anjir lu stalking niat amat ndessss.

Anjir si levi kepo abis gegara tadi sore masa iya eren dianter pulang sama manusia dengan cengiran kuda yang mencurigakan. Siapa tadi namanya? Jean kristein bimo bimo apa tadi?

"ish bangkeee muka kuda, awas aje lu ngapa-ngapain eren" levi ngerebahin bdananya dikasur empuknya.

"LEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ADEEE TURUNNNN DULU MAKANAN NYA NANTI DINGINNN !"

Simpang tiga bertamu dikening mulus levi.

"IYA IYA MAAAAAA NTI LEVI PANASIN SENDIRI MAKANAN NYAAAA!"

Levi kembali kedunia mengo nya. Dia masih kepikiran aja sih sama kejadian dikantin pas dia nindih eren dan dada bidangnya nempel ke dada montoknya eren, dan sumpah punya nya dia kebangun jujurr! KALEM WOY, LEVI KAN COWO TULEN maklum lah kalo kebangun gegara begituan. Tadi gegara itujuga dia harus lari kekamar mandi dan ngocok barangnya sendiri sambil bayangin eren ngedesah-desah dibawah nya dan barulah setelah mengeluarkan hasratnya dia bisa kalem dan tenang lagi.

Levi ini emang udah naksir eren dari lama. Mulai dari awal eren masuk SMA ini, pas dia ngospek eren dia langsung jatuh hati, jatuh cinta.

'BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!'

"ADEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Levi ngejengit kaget dan segera bangun dari rebahannya. Jantungnya berasa mo copot. Mama nya ini. Bener-bener. Tenaga kuda bener.

"MAMAAA IH ADE KAGET!"

Mamanya ngejewer levi gemes banget. Punya anak atu laki susah bener disuruh makan, udah tau juga pendek asih gamau makan gimana mo nambah tinggi coba anaknya.

"TURUN! MAKAN!" Sambil ga ngelepas jewerannya itu Levi digeret paksa kebawah buat makan malam bareng keluarganya, levi Cuma bisa ngaduh kesakitan sambil jalan ngikutin mamanya.

"Ck..ck..ck.. punya ade laki atu susah bener disuruh makan " Hanji, mbak nya levi ngomentarin selagi nyomot ayam goreng.

"Apaan sih lu, gua yang susah makan, lu yang ribet" balas levi.

"Nyadar lah! Kapan bisa tinggi, makan aja susah bener!"

"rese" levi males nanggepin hanji yang udah nyerocos sambil nasinya muncrat-muncrat.

"HUSH! Ini juga punya gadis atu kalo makan masih muncrat-muncrat" ibunya nengahin mereka berdua.

Akhirnya mereka makan dengan tenang malam itu, tapi hatinya levi ga tenang mikirin eren. dia kayak ada firasat buruk gitu sih./ eaeaeaaa

Selesai makan eren masuk kamar, cuci muka, sikat gigi dan ganti baju tidur terus baru buka buku fisika. Dia keinget besok ada ulangan broh dan dia belom belajar.

Sekarang udah pukul 21:00

Mama papa nya ga dirumah, tadi sehabis makan malam mereka bilang mau kerumah nenek dan jadilah dirumah Cuma ada levi sama hanji.

Levi tarik nafas dalam-dalam terus membuangnya dengan halus lewat mulut, siap-siap mau belajar say.

"ASTUTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Levi melotot.

"MUKE GILEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE LU HANJI! MALEM MALEM NYANYI ASTUTEEEEEEE!"

Gila gila gila gila gila.

Hanji ada rencana mau ngebunuh levi kalik ya. Gile aje jam segini dia nyetel kaset dengan volume kaga waras.

"KECILIN BANGSAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

"OKESIAPPPPPPPPPPPP! OH ASTUTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"MUKE EDANNNNNN! SIALAN LU!"

Haha. Volumenya di full in malahan sama hanji. FULL! FULL SIALAAAN!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SPADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SIAPAAA DIRUMAHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"BRAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Erwin ngebuka / lebih ke nendang/ pintu rumahnya. Dengan wajah riang gembira kayak anak teka yang baru aja pulang dari sekolah dia memauski rumah dengan snatainya. Dibelakangnya ada armin yang negbuntutin.

"Samlekum" ucap armin pas masuk rumah.

'ZRAGGGGGGGGGG!' kantong belanjaan Erwin jatoh dari tangannya. Erwing mengo dnegan mulut terbuka lebar.

Armin yang bingung buru-buru nyusul Erwin yang mengo

"ada apaan bang-ASTAGHPRULLOH! EREEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

"A-abang?!"

"E-erwinn?!"

"KETEK RUSA, SEMPAK TITAN, KOTANG PAK AJI, EEK EMBEK, GILINGAN PADI, SETAN KAMPRET! LO NGAPAEN ADE GUE MONYET ZIMBABWE!?"

Jean Kristein Bimonegoro. Now. Nindihin eren. dengan posisi kedua telapak tangannya nempel di dada semok Eren Yeager Nurmaulina.

"G-gue bisa jelasin win.." Jean nelen ludahnya kasar ngeliat Erwin berapi-api mo ngebunuh dia.

Oke, firasat ga enak lu bener levi. Kalo lu baca bagian ini pasti lu bakal murka

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

YEAY! UPDATED heheheh.

Butuh waktu yang lama si untuk nyentuh fanfik ini dan ngelanjutin nya. So sorry for receh receh things yang garing dalam fanfik ini, ya intinya semoga suka dan menghibur kalian semua ya.

Terimakasih yang sudah berkenan untuk mereview dan membaca ^_^ tapi saya agak sedih karena yang favorite dan follow lumayan tapi review nya sedikit :'), setidaknya hargai tulisan saya dengan komentar dan saran positif dari anda semua masukan anda semua adalah bahan makanan(?) bagi saya untuk melanjutkan fanfik ini. Sudaaaah sekian terimakasiii atas waktunya ^_^ . insya Allah untuk chapter berikutnya akan segera saya upload ^_^

With love,

.

Gadis Polos.


End file.
